My Lovely in Cyber World
by Yuhimekaru Michiru Stezwarl
Summary: 'Entah kenapa aku benci yang namanya kehidupan Remaja, merusak dan tak berperikemanusiaan, kerjanya santai, main game dan tak pernah memikirkan masa depan' Itulah ungkapan Erza, namun bagaimana kehidupannya berbeda ketika seorang pria mengaku dengan alasan konyol datang ke dunianya dan mengubah pandangannya? Dedikasi req Kuze Fernandes, Maaf ga pandai bkin summary, RnR Please ? :)


My Lovely in Cyber World

Chapter 1 "Nice to meet you, im cyber Man your lovely servant"

Pairing : Natsu X Erza

Genre : School Life, Romance, Supernatural

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima tapi fic ini punya saya :P

**_Aku benci dengan beberapa hal di dunia, entah kenapa, aku rasa mereka tak usah ada saja di dunia, membuat semak pemandangan, menghancurkan jiwa bangsa, seperti hal-hal yang dilakukan remaja sekarang, bermain game di waktu luang, berpacaran dengan orang yang disukainya, bahkan sampai dihamili lalu menikah muda, tidak siap untuk segalanya, sungguh betapa bodohnya dan menyedihkannya orang-orang itu tak memikirkan Masa depan yang ada di depannya._**

Didedikasikan berdasarkan quest dari _Kuze Fernandes, _saya harap anda menyukai cerita ini, kalau ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan, saya minta maaf, saya bukan makhluk sempurna, saya lanjutkan saja cerita ini, yang lain kalau mau menyimak silahkan, jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan review ^^

**_Tokyo, 12 Januari 2056 , 06.00 A.M in apartement class A._**

Wanita berambut merah tua itu pun merapikan dasinya yang berlambang 'Fairy Tail Hills' di depan kaca yang cukup besar. Sesekali menatap jam dinding kecil berwarna merah muda yang terpajang Manis di dinding kamarnya. Sesekali ia mendesis pelan, "Hah, lebih baik aku menyiapkan sarapan dahulu" Ucapnya keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur kecilnya, ia pun memanggang dua roti dan menyiapakan selai strawberry.

"Erza, ibu pergi bekerja dulu ya" Ucap wanita separuh baya berambut merah keluar dari kamarnya pada anaknya.

"Haik, Kaa-sana, hati-hati dalam perjalanan" Balas anak itu, ya namanya Erza, ia tengah sibuk membuat omelettenya lalu wanita paruh baya itu, ibunya berlalu untuk bekerja.

Ia pun makan sendirian, sepi sekali, ayahnya sudah lama meninggal sejak ia SMP, jadi mau tidak mau ibunya lah yang pergi bekerja, setelah selesai ia pun berangkat ke sekolah.

Ia pun menunggu kereta AB-235 untuk ia naikki, mungkin 2 menit lagi sampai.

Sesampainya, ia pun naik, duduk di kursi, menatap sekitar, para gadis sekolahan itu membicarakan hal menyenangkan untuk remajanya, dan beberapa dari mereka memegang sebuah benda yang dinamakan 'Game' ia menatap keluar langit biru, hening kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku pelajarannya untuk dibaca. Selesainya ia berhenti, turun dari kereta dan menuju sekolahnya.

**_Fairy Tail Hills , 06.35 A.M_**

'Tap.. Tap..' Suara hentakkan kaki dari Erza menuju ke gerbang sekolah, baru saja ia masuk.

"Jadi itu cewek yang terpintar di sekolah" Bisik-bisik mereka menatap Erza yang baru sampai.

Erza tak memedulikannya, ya memang Erza tak pernah peduli dengan sekitarnya, ia lebih senang menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan berbagai pengetahuan daripada melakukan hal-hal yang membuang waktu. Oleh karna itu, ia jarang mendapatkan teman baik. Kecuali beberapa yang sudah mengenalnya luar dalam, tapi banyak yang tak menyukai sifatnya itu.

Sesampainya di kelas, semua tetap sama seperti ada di kereta tadi , memegang halnya benda bodoh yang dianggapkan Erza. Ya sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus anak perempuan, jadi wajar saja, mereka menggosip dan menyukai permainan game dating pikir Erza. Namun tidak pada Erza, ia sangat benci dengan hal-hal tak berguna, dicamkan kembali ya.

"Ohayou Erza" Sapa riang wanita berambut blonde itu pada Erza, ya iya dia sahabat Erza dari kelas 1, hingga sekarang kelas 3.

"Ohayou Lucy" Balas Erza pada wanita itu, Lucy. Ia anak tunggal dari perusahaan Heartfilia, dan bisa-bisanya berteman dengan orang yang tak punya gelar lebih dan lebih dikenal wanita tatapan innocent seperti Erza. Menurutnya Erza itu menarik, sedangkan Erza berpikir Lucy orang aneh.

"Kau memegang hal bodoh ya?" Tanya Erza padanya. "Ah, ini?" Tanya Lucy pada Erza sambil mengangkat benda yang dipegangnya.

"Ya, buanglah, tak ada guna bermain hal seperti itu" Ucap Erza membuka buku pelajarannya, sedangkan Lucy hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan perkataan temannya itu.

"Oh ayolah Erza, ini menarik kok, bukan hanya wanita, bahkan para pria juga bermain, ini game dating dengan character pilihan kita" Elak Lucy.

"Benar Erza, aku tahu kau belum pernah main game, sesekali kau harus mencobanya" Celetuk salah satu temannya berambut putih lurus, Mirajane.

Erza hanya menutup bukunya dan mengatakan, "Ditolak, hal bodo seperti itu, tak menarik dan tampak bodoh" Dengan dinginnya, 2 temannya itu hanya bisa menarik napas mendengar bantahan entah berapa kesekian kalinya dari mulut pemilik rambut merah tua ini.

Bel berbunyi, semua sibuk lalu guru pun duduk, semua tertib kembali dan mulai melanjutkan pelajaran.

Pulang sekolah, 12.00 P.M

"Nee, Erza kau mau jalan-jalan dulu?" Tanya Lucy bersama dengan Mirajane.

"Tidak, membuang waktu, ya sudah aku pulang dulu, jaa ne" Balas Erza lalu melewati Lucy dan Mira, tak sengaja Lucy menabraknya.

"Ah Erza gomen" Ucapnya,"Kau tak senang jika aku tak ikut denganmu?" Tanya Erza.

"Ah, bukan begitu, aku kan tak sengaja" Jawab Lucy, Erza hanya menghela napasnya dan meninggalkan 2 temannya itu.

"Mira, apa tak apa-apa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Tenang saja, ia takkan marah" Jawab Mira dengan jempolnya mengarah pada Lucy.

"Apa kau yakin?, Erza itu kesal kau tahu kan seperti apa" Ucap Lucy ragu.

"Oh ayolah Lucy, kau kan tahu aku lawan sepadan soal fisik dengan Erza, dan.. " Jawab Mira terhenti sesaat.

"Apa?" Tanya Lucy keponya. "Setiap orang juga punya rasa penasaran walaupun ia tak pernah melakukannya, adrenalin pasti muncul kan?" Tanya Mira balik dengan senyum mautnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"He.. kau benar juga Mira, semoga Erza beruntung yah.." Jawab Lucy tersenyum setelah itu mereka pun jalan-jalan menikmati masa mudanya.

Sementara Erza, "Orang-orang bodoh itu tak akan pernah menyadari betapa waktu yang mereka buang itu sia-sia" Gumam Erza pulang sambil menaikki keretanya.

**_Apartement A, 13.05 P.M_**

Sepulangnya, Erza langsung memanjakan tubuhnya berendam di air hangat, ya rumah ia hanya sendiri, ibunya pulang pasti larut malam, Erza selalu sendiri, hingga ia dituntut mandiri.

Selesai itu, dengan pakaian santainya ia pun menuju komputernya, menyalakannya dan mulai mengetik, terbuka website yang bisa disebut 'Lowongan pekerjaan online' , namun Erza bukan melamar pekerjaan online itu, namun, Erza bekerja disana, sebagai perempuan cerdas, ia aktif di berbagai bidang pekerjaan online, yang dilakukannya seperti ini, mengawasi sebuah toko penjualan baju remaja, sekalian bekal untuk ia berwirausaha, ia digaji dengan transferan, Mau tahu uang di tabungannya? Mungkin sudah belasan juta, pekerjaan yang ia tekuni ini sudah dari kelas 1, sekalian itu ia mencari beberapa bahan pembelajarannya untuk besok.

Sms berbunyi dari handphonenya,

_13.45 P.M_

_Erza, Mama akan pulang sekitaran tengah malam,makanlah dan jangan lupa kunci pintu rumah ya, Love you._

Erza hanya mengetik beberapa kata dan mengirimnya,

_Iya Ma, Love you Mom, jangan makan terlalu malam, jagalah kesehatan dan jangan memaksakan diri._

Ya untuk beberapa hal, Erza memang perhatian terutama untuk ibu yang telah membesarkannya, itu wajar bukan?.

Berlama-lama ia di depan komputer, tanpa lelah melayani pelanggan sesekali ia mendesis, "Dasar anak remaja, bertanya untuk permintaan, namun permintaannya absolut, aku harus sabar melayaninya" Ucapnya.

Baginya, semua anak remaja suka hal-hal baru, ekstrim dan menjijikan, mereka itu oportunis pikirnya. Mau tahu Erza itu ga pernah punya pikiran buat punya pasangan lho. Dia lebih memilih menyendiri kehidupan kariernya sekarang.

Handphonenya berbunyi kembali, _"Hallo"Jawab Erza, "Erza, aku akan ke rumahmu dalam 10 menit lagi" Ucap darisana yang menjawab. "Untuk apa Lucy? Aku sedang sibuk" Jawab Erza pada penelepon, Lucy. "Oh, ayolah, kebetulan aku dan Mira habis belanja perbelanjaan di dekat rumahmu ya sekalian mampir, ya ya?" Sambung darisana dengan nada memelas, Erza hanya menghela napasnya "Baiklah" Jawabnya singkat dan menutup panggilannya._

Tak beberapa lama, mereka datang, mengunjungi Erza, Erza tak menggubris mereka yang bongkar semua isi kulkas Erza, bagi Erza itu sudah biasa. Erza hanya fokus pada pekerjaannya, setelah mengobrak abrik dan sibuk sendiri, mereka pun pulang.

"Menganggu ketenanganku saja sampai jam segini mereka pulang, apa orang tua mereka tak khawatir, pikiran mereka itu ga tahu apa isinya" Ucap Erza sendiri menatap jam dindingnya menunjukkan pukul 16.05.

Ia pun menshut-down komputernya, mandi dan membuat makan malam, setelah selesai makan, ia pun membongkar tasnya, kebetulan ada PR IPA yang diberikan dari Levy-Sensei, "Soal dari penyimakkan penjelasan, bagi orang bodoh, ia pasti besok akan bertanya apa yang diajarkan Levy-sensei" Ucapnya lalu menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Selesai ia membuat PR, ia pun menyiapkan pelajaran untuk besok , "Apa ini?" Ucapnya memandang sebuah benda yang sedang populer legit di pasaran game.

"Kenapa benda bodoh ini ada di tasku?" Gumamnya lalu melemparnya diatas kasurnya, jam menunjukkan pukul 20.30. Ia pun terbaring di kasurnya, sesekali memandang benda yang ia lempar tadi, "Apa Mira atau Lucy yang menaruhnya di tasku?" Ucapnya memegangnya.

Ia mengeluarkan benda itu dari kotaknya berwarna merah muda. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, "Bagaimana cara membukanya?" Ia pantangi ke sekeliling benda itu, berwarna merah muda setelah ia dapatkan ia pun menghidupkannya.

"Welcome to Dating game, tulis biodatamu disini ya lady" Ucap dari speaker game ini.

"Menjijikan" Itulah kesan pertama Erza, lalu ia pun menulis biodatanya.

_Name : Erza Scarlet_

_Age : 18 Years Old_

_Status : Student_

_Live in : Tokyo_

_Accept your data : __**Yes**__ No_

_Thanks for your attention , enjoy in game ya._

"Game gila apa ini? Kepo banget" Kesalnya yang langsung melemparkannya begitu saja dan membiarkannya dan ia pun tertidur lelap.

**_Tokyo , 13 Januari 2056 , 05.00 A.M_**

"Hoam.. " Nguap Erza lalu menuju kamar mandi, rutinitasnya pun kembali, setelah selesai dengan seragamnya, ia pun membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ohayou My lady, Kau tampak manis hari ini" Sapa lembut suara pria yang ada di depan pintu kamarnya, dan reaksi Erza sekarang adalah .. 'Membatu dan suram'.

"Siapa kau kenapa ada di rumahku? Kenapa laki-laki ada disini? Siapa yang menyuruhmu kesini? Apa kau ayah baruku?" Teriak Erza bertubi-tubi membahana ke seluruh isi apartemennya.

**To Be Continued**

**Siapa pria itu? darimana ia berasal? Apa ia ayah baru Erza? Bagaimana bisa Erza dipanggil lady? Kapan pria itu datang? Next chapter, Keep waiting and RnR please :)**


End file.
